Espio the Chameleon
Espio the Chameleon 'is an anthropomorphic purple-red chameleon where he mainly serves an an expert ninja and a part of the Chaotix Detective Agency. Background Physical Appearance Espio is a fairly-tall anthropomorphic chameleon with fuchsia, yellow, and black scales, peach-yellow skin, and golden eyes. He also has a chameleon tail behind his back, a chameleon's horn on his forehead and three black, sharp spikes, one first longer than the next, on his back. Espio wears a pair of white gloves, topped with triangular violet pads that are trimmed in white, and seperate black glove cuffs, in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment, overlaid by a tongue with gray compartments. On his footwear, he wears a pair of violet shoes intact by black straps with black accents and rubber soles, and seperate black ankle cuffs, covered in white bandaging in the middle segment, complete with gold-colored buttons/bolts on the foremost segment. He also wears a light-red scarf around his neck. Personality Espio is very serious, quiet, laid-back, wise, apathetic and disciplined, but also opinionated and somewhat arrogant at times. Despite this fact, he is usually eager to find danger to flex and polish his ninja skills. He is seen as a ninja-based character; his battle poses and shuriken stars support that portrayal. History Powers and Abilities Chameleon Abilities *'Camouflage: As a Chameleon, Espio's most prominent ability is to render his skin to match the environment, which makes him completely invisible. *'Prehensile Tounge': Espio displayed the ability to stretch his tongue and launch it at opponents. *'Wallcrawling': Espio has the ability to stick and walk along walls as if he was walking on the floor. *'Horn Protrusion' Combat Skills *'Master Martial Artist': As a ninja, Espio has displayed some skill at Ninjutsu. This is largely helped by his ability to turn himself invisible, but is also shown through his skill in martial arts and his proficiency with weaponry and equipment, such as Shuriken and Kunai. *'Ninja Weapons Expert': Espio has shown great proficiency with many styles of weaponry and shows great skill with each of them in battle. Physical Abilities *'Super Speed': Like most Sonic characters, Espio is able to run at super speeds and is capable at matching Sonic's base speed. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Great Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes' Ninjutsu Prowess *'Ninjutsu Master': Espio has shown great talent in the art of ninjutsu, learning many ninja art techniques during his time in the Shinobi World. His mastery of multiple ninjutsu earned him the monkier, the "Copycat Chameleon". Flash Step Prowess *'Flash Step Master' Intelligence *'Keen Intellect' Other Skills *'Master of Stealth': As a ninja, Espio is a master in the art of stealth. *'Espionage Expert' *'Limited Computer Hacking' *'Experienced Detective and Data Collector': Like all members of the Chaotix, Espio is a skilled detective when finding clues and solving mysteries. He is also a skilled data collector. *'Keen Mind' *'Grinding' Transformations *'Samurai Sword Mode' **'Kenjutsu Master': Equipment * Relationships Friends/Allies *Vector the Crocodile (Teammate) *Charmy Bee (Teammate) *Mighty the Armadillo (Teammate) *Team Heroes **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit ***Cheese **Big the Cat **Sticks the Badger **Zach the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog (Close friend) *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat Enemies/Rivals *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Doctor Eggman *Metal Sonic *Badniks *Team Hooligan *The Black Arms Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Chameleons Category:Chaotix Agency Members Category:Team Heroes (Temporarily Members) Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Guard Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Master Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Flash Step Masters Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Team Shinji Category:Most Powerful Characters in Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Single Characters Category:Awakening Aura Users